Wedding Dress
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: "Aku tadi bermimpi…" ia beringsut mendekat. "Aku melihatmu memakai gaun itu, buket bunga di tangan dan berjalan ke arahku yang menunggumu di altar." Aku berkedip. "Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata Annie… aku bahkan ingat rasanya saat aku menyematkan cincin di jari manismu." Lagi, aku berkedip.— ArminXAnnie. H/C. Twist di akhir.


Wedding Dress

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Story by C.M.A

* * *

Lima gaun berbeda warna dan model tergantung di depan kami. Semuanya berukuran sama dengan aksen warna lembut yang memanjakan mata. Gaun pengantin yang saking indahnya membuat kami bingung untuk memilih.

"Bagaimana dengan gaun ini?" tanya Armin dengan semangat dan menuntun tanganku pada gaun yang tergantung di ujung untuk merasakan sutra lembut yang berwarna biru tersebut. "Bukankah sangat cantik? Dan sesuai dengan tema pernikahannya?"

Aku mundur satu langkah untuk melihat gaun itu lebih jelas. Gaun itu tidak terlalu terbuka, modelnya juga tidak terlalu rumit. Hanya tumpukan sutra yang diselingi renda berwarna biru tua yang manis. "Benar juga. Kurasa ini cocok. Kalau begitu ayo kita beli yang ini saja."

Armin tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah duga kau pasti akan bilang begitu. Nah, kita temui kasirnya." Lalu tangannya menggamit lenganku dan membawaku serta menuju meja kasir di seberang ruang peraga.

Selama proses transaksi yang dilakukan Armin, aku pergi berkeliling untuk melihat gaun-gaun yang lain. Sejujurnya, biru bukanlah warna kesukaanku. Aku lebih menyukai warna putih atau hijau. Tapi Armin terlihat begitu menyukai gaun itu jadi aku pun membiarkannya. Setelah ini kami masih perlu mencari souvenir untuk dibagikan saat hari pernikahan. Belum lagi memilih hidangan dan bermacam-macam tetek-bengek lainnya yang membuat kami kelabakan. Sudah seminggu ini aku bahkan kurang tidur.

"Annie? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pergi!"

Armin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku pergi, menyadarkanku dari lamunan di siang bolong. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pucuk kepalaku lembut dan membisikkan satu kalimat di telingaku saat kami melangkah keluar dari dalam butik. "Aku ingin sekali melihatmu memakai gaun itu. Pasti akan terlihat cantik sekali." Napasnya yang terasa hangat dan megelitik, juga aroma manis yang menguar dari mulutnya membuatku hanya bisa mengangguk dan meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya yang masih sedia di atas pinggangku.

"Hm… sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu. Lihat, semakin hari kamu terlihat semakin kurus saja." Armin memajukan sedikit bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. "Pokoknya hari ini kamu harus makan banyak. Aku tidak mau tahu!"

Tanpa bisa protes, aku mengikutinya saja masuk ke sebuah restoran. Tak sampai sejam, segala macam makanan terhidang di meja kami. Dengan diiringi tatapan dari beberapa meja yang penasaran pada kami, Armin bersikeras untuk menyuapiku.

"Armin." Bahkan aku sudah memperingatinya dengan tatapanku yang paling tajam tapi pemuda itu malah menarikku mendekat dan memaksaku membuka mulut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau buka, aku akan menggigit bibirmu." Katanya ketus. Aku terbelalak. Dia tidak mungkin serius 'kan? Ya. Pasti tidak begitu. Armin yang kukenal bukanlah pemuda pecinta kontak fisik yang suka pamer di muka umum begitu.

"Kau tidak percaya?" pertanyaannya membuatku tersentak belum lagi saat kusadari wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci. "Kalau begitu, lihat saja."

Dan Armin pun mendekatkan wajahnya, dekat dan semakin dekat… dengan cepat kuraih tangannya dan menyumpal mulutku sendiri dengan sendok makan berisi nasi. Armin terkejut sebentar sebelum terkikik geli.

"Dasar… makanya, turuti kata-kataku." Armin menepuk pipiku yang penuh dan tanpa dapat kuantisipasi sebelumnya, bibir _cherry_-nya hingga sedetik di atas bibirku. "Aku jadi ingin memakanmu sekarang."

Kesal, kucubit pahanya keras. Wajahku yang serasa terbakar membuatku makin menguatkan cubitanku. Tapi Armin hanya tertawa dan menyendokkan suapan lain untukku. Dia memang tidak pernah membalasku meski kubuat seluruh tubuhnya biru-biru. Salahkan saja dirinya yang suka sekali mengatakan hal memalukan atau melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku jantungan mendadak.

Dalam diam, kukunyah perlahan makananku. Menjelang hari besar, yang namanya makan itu bisa terasa setidakmengenakkan ini. Kalau saja bukan Armin, aku sudah berlari ke toilet terdekat dan memuntahkan isi perutku.

"Annie? Annie!"

"A—apa?"

Mata beriris biru bak kristal itu menatapku lama. Entah kenapa tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku. Sedetik kemudian Armin meletakkan sendok dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lantas menarikku untuk berdiri. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Eh? Makanannya?" padahal tadi dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk makan yang banyak. Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak melawan saat tangannya yang hangat melingkupi tanganku.

"Sebentar saja." Aku mendengar ia bicara. "Ada satu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi."

Aku hanya bisa diam membisu seperti yang sudah-sudah saat kemudian tangan Armin menarikku merapat ke tubuhnya yang menguarkan aroma maskulin.

"Annie?" ia memanggil lagi.

"Ya?"

Aku mendongak untuk menatapnya. Beda tinggi badan kami tidaklah terlalu jauh hingga aku masih bisa menatap matanya. Lama aku menunggu tapi Armin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum.

Senyum yang kupahami maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

Angin membawa aroma dedaunan kering yang berasal dari pohon maple yang mengelilingi kami. Danau buatan yang airnya tenang terhampar di hadapan kami, berkilauan di bawah siraman cahaya matahari sore.

Armin bilang kalau ini hanya akan sebentar tapi ternyata kami sudah duduk di tepi danau ini selama 4 jam lebih. Menikmati semilir angin dan aroma familiar yang kami rindukan. Tempat ini memang tempat favorit kami yang mampu mendistraksi pikiran-pikiran tak penting hingga kami terlena. Katakan selamat tinggal pada petugas EO yang harusnya kami temui. Semoga dia tidak menghubungi ibuku.

"Annie?"

Armin yang sedang berbaring dengan berbantalkan pahaku, perlahan menggeliat dan bangun. Sepertinya ia menikmati waktu tidurnya yang hanya 15 menit itu. Dengan kepalan tangan ia menggosok matanya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihatku.

Armin suka sekali tersenyum.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan bangun lagi." Ucapku pelan sambil merapikan rambutnya yang mencuat ke mana-mana.

"Aku tadi bermimpi…" ia beringsut mendekat. "Aku melihatmu memakai gaun itu, buket bunga di tangan dan berjalan ke arahku yang menunggumu di altar." Aku berkedip. "Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata Annie… aku bahkan ingat rasanya saat aku menyematkan cincin di jari manismu." Lagi, aku berkedip.

Armin menatap jauh ke seberang danau dengan mata gelap oleh emosi. Dengusan tawanya terdengar berbeda.

Dingin—dan sinis.

"Apa… aku masih punya kesempatan itu?"

Aku seperti mendengar suara derak yang keras saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan. Seperti ada tombak yang menancap di dadaku, membelah rusukku dan merenggut jantungku keluar dari rongganya.

"Annie… menurutmu bagaimana?"

Aku mencoba menata perasaanku. Bertahun-tahun berpacaran dengan Armin, belum pernah aku sekalipun menunjukkan setetes air mata. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk menunjukkannya sekarang.

"Menurutku kau bodoh." Aku memukul pelan kepalanya. "Sudah berapa kali topik ini kita bahas?"

Armin menoleh dan tampak menyesal. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Haha. Kau benar. Padahal hari ini aku berniat untuk memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan saja. Lusa nanti kita kan sudah dilarang untuk bertemu."

Aku menaikkan satu alis, hendak melemparkan protes tapi Armin tiba-tiba saja menciumku. Cukup lama hingga aku lupa untuk mengoreksi perkataannya barusan. "Jadi, bolehkan aku menciummu?"

Biasanya aku akan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga karena lagi-lagi melancarkan jurus merayu yang entah dipelajarinya dari siapa—firasatku sih bilang itu Jean. Tapi saat angin berhembus dan mengacak poniku, aku merasakan kepalaku mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Armin. Detik berikutnya aku hanya bisa merasakan seolah ada sengatan listrik yang menjalari tubuhku dan ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutku.

"Maaf…" aku mendengar ia berbisik di atas bibirku. "Aku mencintaimu Annie… jadi tolong, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Lidahku kelu bahkan hanya untuk menyebut namanya. Jadi yang kulakukan berikutnya adalah membalas ciuman Armin sambil sekuat tenaga mengabaikan rasa asin yang terkecap lidah.

Asin air mata.

.

.

.

Suasana pernikahannya sangat meriah. Semua teman seangkatan kami datang. Connie dan Sasha bahkan bahu-membahu memperebutkan buket bunga pengantin. Eren dan Mikasa memilih melipir ke samping dan menikmati cocktail. Jean, Marco, Reiner, dan Berthold—para single yang menolak dipanggil jomblo—asik membentuk forum sendiri dengan mata jelalatan mencari tamu wanita yang mungkin bisa dijadikan sasaran.

Aku sendiri berdiri di sebelah Ymir yang sibuk mengambilkan segelas limun bagi sosok cantik yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Ia tampak sedikit muram hari ini tapi tertutupi oleh sikap urakannya. Aku mendekati mereka dan berbisik di dekat telinga Christa.

"Mau ke sana?" aku menunjuk ke arah altar.

Christa tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Aku lantas menoleh pada Ymir. "Mau ikut?"

Wanita itu mendengus dan mengibaskan tangannya kasar. "Aku bukan masokis sepertimu." Katanya sebelum benar-benar pergi setelah menatap Christa untuk yang terakhir kali.

Aku tersenyum—paham betul dengan yang dikatakannya. Tapi aku tetap memutar kursi roda itu dan mendorongnya menuju sosok pemuda berambut pirang bertuksedo yang tersenyum ke arah kami.

Mataku tak lepas menatap Armin. Senyum itu. Entah berapa kali aku harus jatuh cinta karenanya. Seiring langkah kakiku yang semakin mendekat, sesak di dada itu makin terasa.

Dan ledakan terjadi di dalam dadaku saat Armin merunduk dan mengecup bibir Christa. Begitu ia menegakkan tubuh lagi, aku sudah terlalu kebas untuk merasakan sakit. Ah… mungkin seharusnya aku mengikuti Ymir saja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Armin khawatir. Ah… apa wajahku semenyedihkan itu?

Aku diam sebentar dan menatap Armin dalam-dalam lantas menggeleng kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja, **_kakak ipar_****.**"

Sepertinya, kehidupanku sebagai masokis baru akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

**_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena mencintaimu seperti oksigen bagiku. _**

**_Armin… tolong bahagiakan kakakku._**

**_Terima kasih._**

**_Aku mencintaimu._**

**_._**

**_._**

**OMAKE**

Mata Berthold tak bisa lepas dari sosok Annie yang tengah mengobrol bertiga dengan kakak tiri dan suami barunya. Bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri, Berthold bisa melihat betapa Annie tersiksa meski wajah datar itu mati-matian dipertahankan.

Melihat hal itu membuat dada Berthold terasa diremas-remas. Sakit dan sesak… kalau saja ada hal yang bis aia lakukan. Kalau saja Annie bersedia meliriknya barang sebentar, Berthold bersumpah akan membahagiakan wanita itu.

Tapi tidak. Mata beriris biru Annie tidak pernah menatapnya. Tidak pernah dalam 10 tahun ini. Dalam 10 tahun ia menanti Annie.

"Oi! Bert, kau melamunkan apa?"

"E-eh? Hanya melihat-lihat…" kelabakan akibat tepukan keras Reiner di bahunya, Berthold berpura-pura meminum isi gelasnya dan nyaris tersedak saat disadarinya ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya.

Annie.

Berthold tertegun dan tetap membatu ketika kontak mata itu terputus. Desiran aneh di dadanya tak pernah terasa sehebat ini. Bahkan ia kesulitan memegang gelasnya dengan benar. Matanya tak lepas menatap Annie yang tiba-tiba saja undur diri dari pasangan baru itu dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan—dan mata Berthold terbelalak saat ia melihat Annie mengusap matanya segera setelah ia mencapai pintu.

"OI! Kau mau ke mana? Oi! Berthold!"

Tidak… jangan Annie-nya. Jangan.

Jangan menangis…

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Hahaha... saya korslet gegara kebanyakan belajar dan ngebut beresin revisi naskah. Banyak MC yang belum saya update juga dan semua stress itu berakhir dengan munculnya fic ini. Semua tokohnya OOC sangat!**

**No comment lagi deh. Yang bersedia repiu, saya doain jodohnya deket. Aamiin~**

**Ja naaa~~**


End file.
